Standing Out
by FallenAngel04
Summary: -Oneshot- -Songfic- She's tired of hiding her feelings and will announce it to the world if it will get him to notice how she feels for him, even if she has to sing it to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim ownership to any characters, spells, situations, or places that resemble anything from Harry Potter, these belong solely to J.K Rowling. The song lyrics do not belong to me and are the property of Tevin Campbell. No profit will be made from this story. That having been said, the plot and Riley Immortalus belong to me.

A/N: This is just something that jumped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. This is my first attempt at writing complete intimacy, so if something doesn't seem right, please, send me a message and let me know. The italics are song lyrics and in two cases, the title of a spell. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!

Standing Out

She looked over the Great Hall, the tables now gone and the students standing around chatting. She smiled to herself as she caught sight of him, leaning against the wall talking to a few other boys. He was a seventh year, like she was, and he was also the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He had grown into his body and no longer resembled a troll as he did in the first couple of years at Hogwarts. She thought fondly of those times and smiled, she was attracted to him even when he resembled a mountain troll. After all, it wasn't appearances that attracted her; it was what lied beneath it all. Merlin knows, she had her own slew of secrets hidden underneath her appearance. She ran her tongue over her sharper than normal canines; indeed, she may not have looked like a vampire, but that didn't mean she wasn't one.

Marcus had accepted her right off and they became fast friends, their friendship only intensifying when she told him what she was. In turn, he shared some of his secrets, like how his parents were both Deatheaters and his family was deeply rooted in the Dark Arts, how he had been marked since birth but wanted nothing to do with it. Her family too, and the other vampires she had come into contact with, were pressuring her, at the time, to join Voldemort's forces. She too had wanted nothing to do with it. They immediately went to Dumbledore for help and protection and it had saved them both from a life of unwanted servitude in evil and darkness. There were many nights they had spent together, in his room or hers, comforting each other through the darker times and throughout it all their friendship only grew stronger.

That, however, was in the past. The war was over now and Voldemort was dead, permanently. Their friendship stayed just as strong, they got even closer, if that was possible, after the Final Battle, but the same could be said for everyone who fought together in the war. She brought herself back to the present.

Their friendship. That was why she was up on stage in front of the Great Hall tonight, well, waiting for the dance to start from behind the curtain. She and her band were performing and one of the songs she was going to sing would be dedicated to Marcus. It wouldn't be announced, but she would make sure he and everyone else understood. She felt more for Marcus than she ever thought possible, she could try to kid herself, but there was no denying it - she was hopelessly, head over heels, in love with Marcus Flint. She breathed deeply as Dumbledore gave her and her band the signal to get ready. He walked onstage and cast _Sonorous_ on himself.

"Welcome students, one and all, to this not-so-annual dance without any particular theme," he announced, eyes twinkling as laughter spread throughout the crowd. "As you all know, we have every reason to celebrate, so without further adieu, I give you the start of this dance and Fallen." The crowd cheered as they walked onstage. She cast _Sonorous _on herself as the music started playing and some students began dancing, while others stood around and talked. She noticed, as she was singing, that Marcus was leaning against the wall watching her as she danced around the stage and sang. She smiled at him and he returned it, causing her cheeks to obtain a pink tinge and she felt grateful that the room was dark. After a few more songs, she noticed him move to the small tables and sit down at one, conversing with a few other students at the table, glancing at her every now and then. She knew that it was now or never, so she gave the band the signal and they stopped playing after they finished the song, only to be met with deafening applause. She smiled.

"Thank you all so much. I'm glad you're having a great time," she began, smiling in Marcus' direction, "This next song isn't one of ours, but it conveys the message I'm trying to send perfectly, so here we go." The band started playing the chords to "Stand Out" by Tevin Campbell, a muggle singer. She moved to the front of the stage and locked eyes with Marcus, singing to him.

_Open up your eyes, take a look at me, get the picture fixed in your memory_.

She moved away from that side of the stage and danced her way across to the other side.

_I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart and I won't stop until I start to stand out. _

She looked to Marcus again.

_Stand out. Some people settle for the typical things, livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings. It ain't a question of "if" it's just a matter of time. _

She twirled to the center of the stage.

_Before I move to the front of the line._

She shifted her eyes to his, smiling as she noticed his complete attention on her.

_Once you're watching every move that I make, you gotta believe that I got what it takes._

She paused and jumped off of the stage, dancing into the crowd and towards Marcus.

_To stand out, above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud. 'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna stand out…_

She was in front of him now.

'_Til ya notice me._

He watched her as she danced around him, entranced by her movements and the words she was singing, his pulse jumping every time she let one of her hands drift across his body. "Could it be true? Did she mean those things she was singing?" He wondered.

_If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease, I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace and I'll do it all again, when I get done. Until I become your number one. No method to the madness and no means of escape, gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape. It ain't a question of "how" just a matter of when._

She stopped in front of him and locked eyes meaningfully with him once more.

_You get the message that I'm trying to send. I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head and you know I'm going all of the way to the end. _

She jumped up on the table at which Marcus was seated causing the crowd to go wild.

_To stand out, above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud. 'Til mine is the only face you'll see, gonna stand out…_

She looked at Marcus.

'_Til ya notice me._

She jumped down in front of him and dragged one of her hands across his shoulders. She straddled his lap and sang to him, watching as the heat in his eyes burned into hers and she was sure that her own matched his intensity.

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just, walkin' by. There's nothin' that I wouldn't do if it was getting' you to notice I'm alive._

She traced her fingers lightly over his lips before jumping off of his lap and dancing back to the stage as the tempo picked back up.

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove, I got whatever it takes. It's a piece of cake. _

She ran towards the stage doing a front handspring and flipping herself up onto the stage, smiling as the crowd cheered for her.

_To stand out, above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud. 'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna, stand out, stand out. Stand out! Stand out!_

She looked towards Marcus once more, finding his eyes already locked onto hers and watching every move.

'_Til mine is the only face you'll see, gonna stand out. 'Til ya notice me._

The music died away and deafening applause met the silence. She smiled and she and her band took a bow, walking off of the stage as a DJ set up to play music for the rest of the dance. She tried to walk over to Marcus, but every few seconds people were stopping her and congratulating her on a job well done. She thanked them all and moved on, finally emerging from the crowd only to find that Marcus was nowhere in sight. She searched the entire Great Hall, but he wasn't there. She sighed defeated and headed outside to the gardens. She walked through them, lost in her thoughts until she reached the fountain in the middle. She slowly walked around it, watching as the water flowed, dragging her fingers through it. She sighed again, choking back her tears.

"I guess that answers my question," she thought aloud, "he doesn't feel the same. I've probably just ruined our friendship too." She couldn't control the tears anymore and she collapsed on the ground, her sobs overtaking her and racking her body. She looked up to the stars, hoping they would comfort her like they usually did, only to find them mocking her with their brightness. She choked back another sob. "Who knew a broken heart would be _this_ painful? Merlin, it feels like a knife's twisting in there," she described, clutching a hand to her chest, willing the pain to go away.

He ran through the gardens, trying to get to the fountain as soon as he could. He could have sworn she would have gone back to her room first if he wasn't at the dance anymore. "How could I be so stupid?" He berated himself. He burst into the clearing with the fountain to find her on the ground, her face in her hands, and her body trembling from the power of her sobs. He could feel the heartbreak and pain rolling off of her in waves and it broke his heart, even more so because he knew that he was the cause of it. He vowed then and there to make sure she never had to feel like this again, not if he could help it. He ran into the clearing, dropping to his knees behind her and drawing her into his arms, bringing her close to his body. He held her tightly with one arm and lightly rubbed her back with his free hand. "Riley, I'm here. Calm down. I'm here," he murmured, "Gods. Riley, I love you so fucking much it hurts." Her sobs had almost diminished as she sat in his arms, sniffling and willing her heart to calm down enough to regulate her breathing again.

"What?" She asked, shocked, thinking she had misheard him. He slid a hand underneath her chin and lightly tilted her face towards him, locking his eyes with hers. He smiled slightly.

"I said," he paused, "I love you." Hope filled her eyes.

"Then you- But you weren't-" she rambled.

"Yes," Marcus answered her, placing a finger over her lips, understanding what she meant, "I feel the same and I wasn't there because I wanted us to be alone. I thought you would have headed to your room once you found that I was not at the dance anymore." He smiled at her, sliding a hand over the side of her face, smoothing her hair away from it, and cupping her cheek. She smiled slightly and leaned into his touch.

"But the fountain," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, chuckling lowly, "in my elation I forgot that you would come here first and your room would be second." She sniffed one last time and her lips curved into a smile. Marcus smiled back at her lovingly and drew her close to him again, tilting her face up and leaning down towards her as he did so. She sighed contentedly as their lips finally met. He started to pull away after a few moments, but she slid her arms around his neck, keeping them close together. His lips curved into a smile against hers and she lightly nipped at his bottom lip. He took the hint and slipped his tongue into her mouth, allowing it to dance with hers. Their lips parted much later and they rested their foreheads together, locking eyes and breathing heavily.

"I have been waiting for that to happen since I met you Marcus Flint," Riley informed him, briefly brushing her lips against his once more, "There was no way I was letting you off without a proper snogging." He laughed heartily, squeezing her comfortably to him.

"Mission accomplished?" He asked, smiling. She smiled seductively.

"Not quite, but we're definitely on the right track," she answered, standing up and beckoning him to come with her. He smiled deviously and jumped up, trapping her within his arms once again and pressing his lips fervently to hers once again. She sighed into the kiss and pressed herself closer to him, running her hands over his muscles and feeling the strength and comfort in them. She pulled away a little later with a smile gracing her lips.

"What about now?" He asked, rubbing small circles along her lower back.

"Almost," she whispered and then took off running. "Race you to my room," she yelled over her shoulder. He ginned wolfishly and took off after her, steadily gaining on her. She looked behind her to find him close by as they tore into the castle and she picked up speed, laughing as she pulled further ahead. They ran through the castle laughing. She yelled the password to the portrait guarding her room as she got closer. It opened and she burst through her personal common room, knowing Marcus was right behind her. She wrenched open the door to her bedroom, and sprinted inside. As she passed by the bed, she felt a force fly into her and they landed on the bed in a laughing, gasping heap. Marcus hovered over her attempting to catch his breath, smiling triumphantly, while Riley lied contentedly underneath him, gasping and laughing. As they caught their breath and calmed themselves, they fell into a comfortable silence. Marcus grinned devilishly.

"I say it's about time we get you properly snogged Miss Immortalus," Marcus said huskily. Casting his wand towards the door, he shut and locked it, while throwing up a silencing spell and various other wards for complete privacy. His eyes returned to hers and she smiled, biting her lower lip.

"I agree, Mister Flint," Riley replied, sliding her hand up his arm. He lowered himself onto her and let his hands run down her side to her hips as he gently pressed his lips to hers, teasing her lips open with his tongue and slowly intensifying the pressure. She moaned lightly against his lips and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his and pressing her lips harder to his. He smiled against her lips and continued snogging her senseless. They pulled away gasping for breath. He locked eyes with her again.

"Now?" He asked, his breath flowing over his lips. He took in her flushed skin and slightly parted, swollen lips. She nodded.

"I would say so," she gasped out, smiling contentedly.

"Good," he stated, lightly pressing his lips to hers again, then moving down her jaw towards her neck. He brushed his lips down her neck, barely touching her skin, stopping at her collarbone. He pressed his lips to her collarbone, sucking on the skin, lightly biting it and then soothing it with his tongue. Her body arched into his and she moaned, grasping his arms and pulling him closer as he continued the assault on her neck. He could feel himself becoming aroused and he knew that soon enough she would too.

She brought him down closer to her, wrapping a leg up around his hip. She felt him rock hard against her and the thought turned her on, knowing that she did this to him. She moaned lightly again as he bit her neck. She leaned up and latched her lips onto the sensitive skin on his neck, right below his earlobe. He let a low groan escape his lips as she started to work her lips, tongue, and teeth along his neck and earlobe. He pressed his body further into hers and in doing so ground himself right into her aching core. She moaned loudly as he pressed against her, arching into his body and loving the shiver of pleasure that ran through her.

"Marcus," she hissed in his ear, tracing her tongue around his earlobe and arching her hips up to grind against his once more.

"Riley," he groaned and moved his mouth up to her ear. "If you keep teasing me like this, I won't be able to stop myself," he warned her huskily.

"Then I guess I'd better keep teasing you," she answered, grinding her hips into his again and tugging lightly at his hair.

"If that's what you want," he said, slamming his lips onto hers with ferocious intensity. She moaned at the contact and immediately matched his intensity, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue before plunging into his mouth. As they kissed, her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers. He pulled away to see what she was doing and smiled as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He shrugged it off and tossed it across the room. He ran his hands down her body and let his fingers dance along the edge of her shirt, sliding underneath every little while to caress her skin. She arched up into his touch.

"Marcus," she groaned, "Just take off my bloody shirt or I'll do it myself." He chuckled lowly and complied, slowly sliding her tank top up her body, caressing the skin as it was revealed before finally tossing her top across the room. He let his eyes travel appreciatively over her body, the way her voluptuous breasts were confined in the black lace bra which was such a stark contrast to her pale skin, while she let her eyes roam over his chest and well-defined stomach and arms. They attached their lips together once more. Riley ran her hands over his chest and stomach, fingers trailing over his defined abs and then dancing around his belt. He let a low growl escape at her teasing causing her to chuckle before undoing his belt and slowly easing the zipper down over his bulging erection. He pulled away from her mouth, growling lowly at the contact as she pushed his pants down his legs slowly. He finally kicked his pants off, smirking and attached his lips to the hollow of her neck. She smiled and arched up into him as his fingers dusted along her bare sides, coming to rest on her hips before sliding over her stomach to reach her belt buckle. She pulled away and he caught her eyes, smiling at her and keeping eye contact as his fingers deftly undid her belt and slid her pants down her smooth legs, revealing her black lace knickers. He pulled off her pants, threw them across the room, and slid his hands back up her legs, hovering over her once more.

"You're so bloody sexy Riley," he said huskily. She smiled and placed her hand lovingly on his cheek.

"I've often thought the same about you," she whispered, bringing her lips to his tenderly. "Gods, Marcus, I've wanted you for so long," she said, locking her eyes with his and running her fingers over his face, as if trying to memorize every contour. He let his eyes slide close contentedly, relishing the feel of her fingers sliding over his skin.

"The feeling is mutual," he said, eyes slowly opening to meet her gaze. She smiled and slid her hands down his neck to his shoulders, down his chest to his stomach until she reached his boxers. She smiled coyly at him and slipped one of her hands into his boxers, gently running her hand over his hardened member.

"Riley," he groaned, kissing her as she grasped his member, gently wrapping her hand around it and slowly moving her hand up and down. He placed his forehead against hers, groaning and locking eyes with her. She met his lusty gaze fearlessly with one of her own. He smiled and slid one of his hands to her back, swiftly undoing the clasp of her bra and sliding the straps off of her shoulders. He tossed her bra to the other side of the room to mingle with their other clothes, wherever they happened to land before turning his attentions to her breasts. He returned to kissing her, letting one of his hands rest on her breast, gently fondling it and brushing his fingers across her quickly hardening nipple. She arched up into his hand, moaning lightly. He smiled against her lips and moved away from her mouth, trailing his lips down her neck to her chest where he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, quickly attaching his lips and tongue to her nipple. He raised his hand to her other breast, slowly working Riley into a frenzied passion as he tweaked one nipple with his fingers and the other with his teeth and tongue. She gasped and arched into him moaning as he lightly bit down upon her nipple. Satisfied with the results, he quickly switched, moving his mouth to her other breast until he reached the same results. He shuddered at the wave of pleasure that shot through him as her hand continued its attack on his erection. He reached down and lightly touched her hand, stopping her movements. She looked at him confused, and then understanding crossed her face.

"As good as that feels, I want to last for this," he informed her, kissing his way down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her knickers. He hooked his fingers into them and slowly pulled them down her legs, throwing them somewhere behind him. He ran his hands up her legs and then slowly kissed his way up her inner thighs, alternating between them every now and then. He reached her core and rubbed a finger over her folds, smiling at how wet she was. He slowly inserted a finger into her, pumping it in and out. She gripped the sheets and moaned, enjoying the sensations he was giving her. He added another finger and began pumping her faster.

"Oh Marcus," she moaned. He grinned and flicked his tongue out to taste her. Her hips immediately bucked in response as she gasped sharply. He smirked and languidly ran his tongue over her clit, adding another finger and pumping her slowly as her walls shuddered slightly. "Oh Gods! Marcus," she moaned loudly, gripping the sheets and grinding into his hand. She felt her body tensing slightly, preparing to lose itself to an orgasm. He felt it too and with one last flick of his tongue, he sent her over the edge. "Marcus!" She screamed as her body fell into the orgasm, arching up off the bed, as she gripped the sheets in her hands. Her body flattened itself out on the bed again, trembling from her orgasm. Marcus gently removed his fingers and kneeled above her, licking her juices off his fingers. She looked up at him lovingly from under hooded eyes. She reached forward and grabbed his neck, bringing his head down to hers. "Baby, you are amazing, and so talented," she informed him, sliding a hand into his boxers again. He grinned, growling slightly as she ran her fingers along his member.

"Riley," he groaned into her ear, attaching his lips to her neck. She removed her hand and brought her arms up and around his neck, moving his face to hers and attaching her lips to his. As he kissed her, she slid her hands down his chest to his boxers where she slipped them off his hips and then brought her legs up around him, pushing the boxers down his legs with her feet. He groaned into her mouth and intensified the kiss. She smiled against his lips as he kicked off his boxers. She slowly removed her lips from his, nibbling on his bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue as she pulled away. She looked up into his eyes.

"I want you Marcus, take me," she ordered him. He smiled and nodded, casting a contraceptive charm on her and lying carefully on top of her. She parted her legs for him and he lied in between them, placing one hand to the side of her head and slowly maneuvering himself to her opening. He guided the tip of his member into her, groaning lightly at the contact before slowly sliding himself inside her completely. He stilled his movements, giving her a moment to adjust to him. At her nod, he pulled out of her almost completely and began thrusting into her slowly. She arched her hips into him and moaned. "Oh Marcus, faster," she pleaded. He smiled and started thrusting into her harder and faster, increasing the power of his thrusts each time, encouraged by her moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his body closer to hers as he thrust into her.

"Riley, fuck," Marcus groaned, slamming into her.

"Oh Marcus! Harder!" She screamed. He thrust into her harder, picking up speed as they both barreled towards orgasm. She came fast and hard, screaming his name, as her walls tightened around him. He came, shooting his seed inside her and groaning, continuing to thrust into her as they rode out their orgasms before collapsing in a sexed, sweaty heap. He rolled off to her side, facing her, and gathered her in his arms, pulling the blankets up over them.

"I love you so much," Marcus confessed, tightening his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"And I you," Riley answered, hitching one of her legs over his and locking them together, "when I think about my life, I can't see it without you there." He nodded.

"Riley, whenever I think about my future, I see you in it, I see us in it," he began. "I don't know how I've made it this far in my life without you, but now that you're here, I never want you to leave. Accio," he cast quietly, causing a small velvet box to fly into his hands. "Riley, I've loved you since the day I met you and have been falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day since then. Will you marry me?" He asked her, opening the box and showing her the ring inside.

"Yes," she whispered, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Yes!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Riley," he began, locking eyes with her, "when I ask you to marry me, I mean for eternity."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Riley asked quietly.

"Yes," he answered, grabbing her hands, "Riley, I want you to turn me. I knew when I met you that if I wanted to be with you the way I want to that I would need to become a vampire because I can't live without you."

"Are you sure Marcus? Once I do it, there's no going back…ever," Riley asked urgently. He smiled softly.

"You worry for me too much," he said softly, tucking some wayward strands of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. "I've never been more certain of anything. I love you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that we are together forever," he explained sincerely. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll turn you. When?" She asked.

"Now," he answered, bringing her hand to his lips and brushing them across her knuckles, "Right now." She nodded slowly and moved over him, sliding down his body to his member.

"I'm going to make this as pleasurable for you as I can, so Marcus, I need to fuck you," she said, smiling as his member twitched slightly at the insinuation. She ran her hands down his torso and slid her fingers around his member. She leaned down and licked the tip, swirling her tongue slowly around it before sliding it inch by inch, slowly into her mouth. She bobbed her head on his member, sucking and sliding her tongue over it until she felt it rock hard again. She smiled and slid up his body, straddling him and positioning herself over his member. She slowly lowered herself onto him, letting her warmth envelop him inch by inch. She leaned down towards him as she began to slowly roll her hips into him.

"This might sting a bit," she whispered, kissing him before moving to his neck, letting her breath run over his pulse. She felt him take a readying breath and took one herself before biting down and sinking her canines into his neck. She rode him as she sucked his blood and just as they came together again, she cut her wrist and let him drink some of her blood, completing the process.

She slid off of him as he fell into a deep slumber, smiling. She cuddled into him and he unconsciously drew his arms around her, holding her close to him. She ran her fingers over his face, memorizing it. "Sleep well darling. Tomorrow, eternity begins," she whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and then his lips before snuggling into him and falling asleep.


End file.
